Date A Live: The Prince
by Fanfic Rider Masked
Summary: Shidou never expected to meet a male spirit, and especially one that looked like Tohka. Shidou x harem. OC x harem(maybe).(Note: Story has been discontinued.)
1. A Genderbent Clone

**This story was created thanks to the story 'Tenno in Tenguu' by Weissknight99(which is still good even though it only has 2 chapters). Takumi Kaguya(which is the OC he created for the story) has been stated to look like a female Tohka, which made me think: What if their was another company that made artificial spirits besides DEM, and what if that company made a male Tohka. This chapter take place after DATE TO DATE, but before Daily Life.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Date A Live.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Com"_

 ***Sound Effects***

 **Linebreak**

 **{Data Entry: 015}**

We have finally been able to collect some mana from Princess. If my theory still stands, we should be able to infuse the Artificial Sephira Crystal with the mana to give people almost the same exact powers as Princess.

 **{Data Entry: 017}**

It appears that Artificial Sephira Crystal can not bond with normal humans, but something like that will not stop me. I have come up with the ultimate plan! We shall create a being that can bond with it. I shall give this being the codename Prince.

 **{Data Entry: 020}**

We have done it! We have finally created Prince using an altered version of my DNA. Now it is time to start the bonding process.

 **{Data Entry: 021}**

Amazing! It appears the Artificial Sephira Crystal has altered Prince's appearence to make him look like a male version of Princess. I have decided to give him the Burst Drive so I can test two experiments at once! Now... It's time to send him out for real world testing.

 **{Data Entry: End}**

 **Timeskip. Location: Tenguu City**

 ***Boom!***

 _'Where am I?'_ The being that was the cause of the B-class spacequake thought as he opened his indigo colored eyes.

 **Data File**

Name: Jurou

Codename: Prince

Gender: Male

Height: 170 cm

Species: Irregular, Spirit

 **Data File**

 _'Tenguu City. Wait... How did I know that!?'_ He thought.

 **Somewhere else in Tenguu City**

 _"Shidou, another spirit has appeared, but there's a problem."_ Kotori said to Shido through his earpiece.

"What problem?" Shidou asked.

 _"I think it would be better if you see it for yourself."_ Kotori said.

 **Timeskip**

Shido blinked as he saw who was the cause of the spacequake.

 _'She looks like Tohka.'_ Shidou thought. The 'girl' looked to be the same height as him, had indigo colored eyes, long, dark plum colored hair, and was covered shoulder to toe in purple colored armor.

 _'Wow, she definitely does not look like Tohka in the chest area.'_ He thought before he realized what the 'problem' was.

"She is actually a he!" He said, then he noticed the spirit looking at him.

"Who are you." The male spirit said with a glare.

 _"Shidou, his mood meter is dropping, you better do something."_ Kotori said.

"My name is Shidou, and I help spirits like me." He said, causing the male spirit to stop glaring at him.

"My name is... Jurou, and im a... What did you call me... A... Spirit?" Jurou asked.

 _'Wow, I know most spirits have amnesia, but not to this extent.'_ Shidou thought

"Hello?" Jurou asked as he was suddenly in front of Shidou.

"What the!?" Shidou said in shock.

"I'm naturally fast, Shidou-san." Jurou said with a blank expression.

 _"Shidou, I don't know how, but is mood meter is going back to neutral."_ Kotori said.

"Uhhh, what else do you remember about yourself." Shidou said, trying to see what Jurou remembered.

"Well, I remember the name of my Astral Cloak is Jōtei Melek, and the name of my Angel is Sandarufon." Jurou said.

 _'What the!? The name of this guy's Astral Cloak and Angel is the same as Tohka's, but in japanese!?'_ Shidou thought.

"Now, how can you... Help me?" Jurou asked.

"Well, I can seal a spirits power, but-" Shidou started, but was interrupted by Jorou.

"Do not worry. I can turn off my powers, so you do not have deal with the awkwardness of sealing my powers." Jurou said.

"Wait, I thought-" Shidou started to say, but was interrupted by Jurou again.

"I suddenly just remembered." Jurou said.

 **Timeskip. Location: Fraxinus**

Jurou, who had deactivated his Astral Cloak(which he had held an argument about because he refused to have it called an Astral Dress) and now was wearing one of Shidou's school uniforms, was acting exactly like...

"Wow, this is amazing!" Jurou said as he munched on a piece of bread.

...Tohka.

 _'I swear these two are twins.'_ Shidou thought.

"Told you." Tohka said.

"Now, give me all of yours." Jurou said.

"No." Tohka said as the two of them started to glare at each other.

"You know what, I will get you some more bread." Shidou said.

 _'Note to self: make sure Jurou and Tohka have the same amount of food when they are in the same room.'_ Shidou thought.

 **Timeskip**

"Alright, I have decided that since Jurou looks like Tohka, he shall share the same last name as her. I have also decided he have his own house." Kotori said.

"Cool! I'm getting a house! Now... What's a house?" Jurou said, causing everyone except Tohka to sweatdrop.

 **Unknown Location**

"Fufufufu, this new spirit is an interesting one indeed." An unknown voice said as a red eye seemed to glow.


	2. Meeting the Nightmare

**Alright, now it's time to start the weird friendship(which I may plan to turn into something more) between Jurou and Kurumi. This chapter also takes place between season 1 and 2. Sorry if this chapter was not as exciting as the last one(This chapter was only made to start off the friendship between Kurumi and Jurou). By the way, can anyone guess why Jurou's name is Jurou.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Date A Live.**

 **Linebreak**

 **{Data Entry: 022}**

Amazing! Prince has made a friend who is basically a rainbow of mana! This will certainly increase the creation and testing of Irregulars.

 **{Data Entry: End}**

"Hey, Jurou... Uhhh, Jurou, please don't tell me that you left... Oh no." Shidou said, standing in the empty house of Jurou Yatogami.

 **With Jurou**

"'Don't worry, you have a days worth of bread' they said, but I am eating my last piece of bread, and it hasn't even been a whole day!" He said to himself as he munched on his last piece of bread, then he noticed a bunch of people standing in front of a store with signs.

"What are you doing?" He asked one of the people.

"We're on strike." The guy said.

"What's a stike?" Jurou asked.

"You seriously don't know what a strike is?" The guy asked.

"Yep!" Jurou said, causing the guy to sigh.

"Well, it's like a protest-" The guy started.

"What's a protest?" Jurou asked, causing the guy to sigh again.

"A statement or action that expresses the objection of something." The guy said.

"Thanks!" Jurou said as he walked away.

 _'Maybe I should go on strike.'_ Jurou thought.

"P-please, don't k-k-kill me, y-you... Monster." A voice said.

 ***Bam!***

Jurou, who had decided what was happening was probably not good, turned towards the alley where the voice and noise came from.

 _'Please tell me those people are sleeping.'_ He thought as he saw two guys on the ground, a lot of red stuff, and a girl standing in the middle of it all... The same girl who's eyes where looking right at him.

 _'She's a spirit... Like me.'_ Jurou thought as the red eye and inorganic clock eye stared right at him.

"Jōtei Melek." He said as he was covered in the purple armor that made up his Astral Cloak in case the spirit in front of him attacked.

"You don't have to worry, I won't attack you." The girl said.

"But you just killed two innocent people." Jurou said.

"They weren't innocent." The girl said, confusing Jurou.

"Huh?" Jurou said.

"You see, those two guys were going to rape me." The girl said.

"What's rape?" Jurou asked, then his eyes widened as the girl told him what the word meant.

"I'm sorry for making an assumption." Jurou said.

"Considering the fact you didn't even know what rape meant, I will forgive you." The girl said.

"Thanks! Now, my name is Jurou Yatogami, it's nice to meet you." Jurou said, causing the girl to grin.

"Name's Kurumi Tokisaki, and it's nice to meet you too." The now named Kurumi said.

 _'I would have never expected this new spirit to be so innocent. Fufufufu... Maybe I should change that.'_ Kurumi thought.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me. My friend says he hangs out girls a lot." Jurou said.

 _'Yeah, I should do something about him being so innocent.'_ Kurumi thought.

"Yeah, I think we should hang out." Kurumi said with a big grin.

 **With Shidou**

 _"We found Jurou."_ Kotori said.

"Well, where is he?" Shidou asked.

 _"With Kurumi."_ Kotori said, causing Shidou to freak out.

"Why?! Out of all of the people in this city, why did it have to be with someone who may kill him, or..." Shidou said to himself as he started to think about what the spirit that was the one that was being aggressive in trying to seduce him instead of the other way around would do to the innocent Jurou.

 **With Jurou and Kurumi**

"I think we should go there." Kurumi, who was now wearing a gothic lolita dress, said with a grin as she pointed to a nice-looking building.

"But Shidou-san said to never go into that place." Jurou, who had turned off his Astral Cloak, said.

"But it will be fun~" Kurumi said.

 _'And finally get rid of your innocence.'_ She thought.

"But Shidou-san said not to." Jurou said.

 _'Looks like I will have to try a less effective method because Shidou probably told him not to go into the lingerie shop as well. I guess I have to use good old classic seduction.'_ Kurumi thought.

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere... Private." Kurumi said.

"Why should we g- bread!" Jurou said, confusing Kurumi.

"Bread?" Kurumi asked.

"Yeah, it's the reason I was walking around the city. Uhhh... What's yen?" Jurou asked.

"It's what you use to pay for stuff." Kurumi said.

"Like bread?" Jurou said.

"Yeah." Kurumi said.

"B-but I don't have yen!" Jurou said.

 **With Shidou**

 _"Jurou's mood meter is dropping, so you better hurry."_ Kotori said, causing Shidou to run faster.

 **With Jurou**

"I'll but it." Kurumi said.

"You will!" Jurou said.

 **With Shidou**

 _"Now his mood meter is rising."_ Kotori said.

 _'What are those two doing?'_ Shidou thought.

 **With Jurou**

"But you have to do something for me." Kurumi said with a grin.

"I will do anything." Jurou said, causing Kurumi to gain an even bigger grin.

"Anything?" Kurumi asked, and Jurou was about to awnser when...

"Hey!" Shidou said as he ran up to Kurumi and Jurou.

"Hello, Shidou-san! This is my new friend Kurumi!" Jurou said.

"Jurou, Kurumi is not a nice person, she kills other people, she's a murderer." Shidou said, causing Jurou to frown.

"Don't call her that." Jurou said.

"But she is a murderer." Shidou said.

 _"Shidou, stop that! All its doing is making Jurou's mood meter drop."_ Kotori said.

"I will repeat. Do... Not... Call... Kurumi-chan... A... Murderer... Ever... Again, or I will be a murderer." Jurou said, causing Kurumi to gain a _very small_ blush when he said 'Kurumi-chan'.

"O-okay." Shidou said.

"Thank you!" Jurou said.

"Jurou... Just be careful around her." Shidou said.

"So are you careful around Tohka-san and the other girls you hang out with when you hang out with them?" Jurou said.

"Wait, what are you doing with Kurumi?" Shidou asked.

"I'm hanging out with her." Jurou said, causing Shidou to groan.

"Why did I not tell him about dates." Shidou said to himself.

"What's a date?" Jurou asked.

 **Linebreak**

 **Just so everyone knows, the reason Kurumi is trying to seduce Jurou is because of the Burst Drive. I dont know what I am going to do when I finish season 2(and if there isn't a season 3). Hmmmm... I may just wait for a season 3, or just make my own arc that is revolved around Jurou and Irregulars while I wait. By the way, if I do decide to give Jurou a harem, what girls should I put in it, I think it should be this: Kurumi, Nia, Mukuro, Mayuri, Maria(maybe), Marina(maybe). Oh yeah, I almost forgot to put down the meter to a special surprise because of... Suspense! (Yep, I am totally evil.(But I** _ **may**_ **put in hints about what this surprise will be)) I will also try to post the next chapter as soon as possible(since this one is sorta like a filler chapter).**

 **Surprise Meter: 15 percent.**

 **Responses to your comments**

 **Raygha Raikouga- Thanks for the support.**


	3. Start of Ten

**This chapter takes place during Daily Life, but is revolved around Jurou. This will also show more of Jurou's serious side. There will be now data entry at the the start of the chapter(since this will(probably) be released with the second chapter).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Date A Live because if I did Mayuri wouldn't die.**

 **Linebreak**

Jurou sighed as he looked at his computer.

"I'm... Different from the other spirits, I just... Know it. They are all female, and im... Not. It... Doesn't _feel_ like I lost my memories... It's like they don't even _exist_. ***sigh*** I guess in some ways we are... Alike." He said to the computer.

"I'll find a way to fix you... I promise."

 **Timeskip**

"Wait.. What?" Kotori said, confused.

"I need you to get the stuff on this list." Jurou said as he tried to hand Kotori a piece of paper.

"Look... I just can't right now, okay." Kotori said, causing Jurou to sigh.

 **Timeskip**

"Hmmmmm... I should give you a name..." Jurou muttered as he looked around the city before his eyes settled on a picture of the sea.

"How about... Marina." He muttered.

"Wait... I still don't have any yen yet." He said to his phone, then a picture of a card appeared on it.

"I hope Ratatoskr doesn't notice that some of their money is missing."

 **Timeskip. Location: Unknown**

A pair of crimson eyes looked around the metal room as turrets began to come out of the walls.

 **With Jurou**

"Why in the world are buying all of these computers." A cashier asked Jurou.

"To help a friend." Jurou said.

 **Unknown Location**

A bunch of the turrets exploded as if destroyed by an invisible force.

"This is the next step in the science of spirit creation."

 **With Jurou**

"Annnd... It loading!? Oh come on!" Jurou said as looked at the screen on his moniter.

 **Unknown Location**

The being sighed as it looked around the room again.

"Something that will be even better than combining the mana of other spirits into one being."

 **With Jurou**

"90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95,"

 **Unknown Location**

"Spirits that mainly use the power of Qlipha crystals, making them _always_ battle ready."

 **Jurou**

", 96, 97, 98, 99, 100!" Jurou said with a grin.

"H-hello"

 **Linebreak**

 **Sorry that this chapter is so small. It was just made to start off the arc that will be replacing the Yamai arc, the Ten arc. By the way, how would a story that takes place in a universe where the original Yamai never split into Kaguya and Yuzuru sound?.**

 **Surprise meter: 21 percent.**


End file.
